footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 UEFA Champions League Final
| team1score = 0 | team2 = Liverpool | team2association = | team2score = 2 | details = UEFA Report BBC Report | date = 1 June 2019 | stadium = Wanda Metropolitano | city = Madrid | man_of_the_match1a = | referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) | attendance = 52,212 | weather = Sunny 30 °C (86 °F) 15% humidity | previous = 2018 | next = 2020 }} The 2019 UEFA Champions League Final was the final match of the 2018–19 UEFA Champions League, played at the Wanda Metropolitano in Madrid, Spain on 1 June 2019, between English sides Tottenham Hotspur, in their first ever final, and Liverpool, the finalists of the previous season. It is the 64th final of Europe's premier club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 27th since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. This will be the second all-English final after 2008, as well as the first final since 2013 to not feature a Spanish team. The winners earned the right to play against the winners of the 2018–19 UEFA Europa League in the 2019 UEFA Super Cup. They will also qualify to enter the group stage of the 2019–20 UEFA Champions League, and if they have already qualified through their league performance, the berth reserved will be given to the champions of the 2018–19 Austrian Bundesliga, the 11th-ranked association according to next season's access list. In March 2018, UEFA announced that a fourth substitution will be allowed in extra time and that the number of substitutes has been increased from 7 to 12. The kick-off time has also been changed from 20:45 CEST to 21:00 CEST. The match will also be the first final to use the video assistant referee (VAR) system. Teams In the following table, finals until 1992 were in the European Cup era, since 1993 were in the UEFA Champions League era. Venue This was the fifth European Cup/UEFA Champions League Final held in Madrid, after the 1957, 1969, 1980, and 2010 finals, all held at the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium. The 67,000-seat Wanda Metropolitano is the home ground of Spanish club Atlético Madrid, who have occupied it since major renovations were completed in September 2017. Due to UEFA regulations regarding naming rights of non-tournament sponsors, the stadium is referred to as the "Estadio Metropolitano" in all UEFA materials. Host selection For the first time, UEFA launched an open bidding process to select the venues of the club competition finals (UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League, UEFA Women's Champions League, and UEFA Super Cup). The bidding process was opened on 9 December 2016 and associations were given until 27 January 2017 to express interest and 6 June 2017 to submit bid dossiers to UEFA. UEFA announced on 3 February 2017 that the associations of Azerbaijan and Spain had expressed interest in hosting the Champions League final. On 7 June 2017, UEFA confirmed that they submitted bids for the 2019 UEFA Champions League Final, with Azerbaijan proposing the 68,700-seat Baku Olympic Stadium and Spain proposing the then-unfinished Wanda Metropolitano, which would hold 67,000 spectators. The bid evaluation report was published by UEFA on 14 September 2017. The Wanda Metropolitano was selected as the venue by the UEFA Executive Committee on 20 September 2017, while the Baku Olympic Stadium was successful in its bid to host the 2019 UEFA Europa League Final. Background Tottenham Hotspur reached their first ever Champions League final, becoming the 8th unique finalist from England and 40th overall. The match will be their fifth overall European final, having played in one Cup Winners' Cup final (winning in 1963) and three UEFA Cup/Europa League finals (winning in 1972 and 1984; and losing in 1974). Should they win the final, they will join Juventus, Ajax, Bayern Munich, Chelsea, and Manchester United as the only clubs to have won all three major European trophies (European Champion Clubs' Cup/UEFA Champions League, UEFA Cup/Europa League, and the now defunct Cup Winners' Cup). Liverpool reached their ninth overall final, an English record, as well as their second consecutive after losing to Real Madrid in 2018. They had won the final on five occasions (1977, 1978, 1981, 1984 and 2005), and lost on three occasions (1985, 2007 and 2018). This was also their 14th final in UEFA seasonal competitions, having played in one Cup Winners' Cup final (losing in 1966) and four UEFA Cup/Europa League finals (winning in 1973, 1976 and 2001; and losing in 2016). The match is the third Champions League final for Liverpool manager Jürgen Klopp, having lost both previous finals with Borussia Dortmund in 2013 in addition to the previous season with Liverpool. The final will be the 171st competitive meeting between Tottenham Hotspur and Liverpool, with a record of 79 Liverpool wins, 48 Tottenham wins and 43 draws. The sides met twice during the 2018–19 Premier League season, with Liverpool winning 2–1 on both occasions. They have faced each other once before in a European tie, meeting in the semi-finals of the 1972–73 UEFA Cup; Liverpool won the first leg 1–0 at home, and Tottenham won the second meeting 2–1, though Liverpool advanced to the final on away goals, before beating Borussia Mönchengladbach in the final. Domestically, the sides have met once in a cup final, with Liverpool winning 3–1 after extra time in the 1982 Football League Cup Final. The match will be the first final since 2013 not to feature a Spanish team, with Real Madrid (2014, 2016, 2017 and 2018) and Barcelona (2015) having won the previous five seasons of the competition. It will also be the first final to be won by an English team since Chelsea in 2012, as well as the second all-English final, after Manchester United and Chelsea in 2008. Road to the final Note: In all results below, the score of the finalist is given first (H: home; A: away). Tottenham Hotspur Tottenham Hotspur, making their first appearance in a European competition final since 1984 and their first ever in the European Cup final, qualified directly for the 2018–19 UEFA Champions League group stage as the third-placed team in the 2017–18 Premier League. They were drawn into Group B alongside Spanish champions Barcelona, Dutch champions PSV Eindhoven and Inter Milan of Italy, all of whom are former European champions. Spurs began their Champions League campaign at the San Siro in Milan, where they lost 2–1 to Inter after conceding twice in the final minutes of the match. At Wembley Stadium in London, the club's temporary home, Tottenham lost 4–2 to Barcelona and fell to third place in Group B. Spurs drew 2–2 with PSV Eindhoven on Matchday 3, played in the Netherlands, but lost goalkeeper Hugo Lloris to a red card and conceded a late equalising goal to Luuk de Jong in the 87th minute. Tottenham conceded early to PSV in the home leg at Wembley, but two goals from Harry Kane late in the second half gave the team their first Champions League win of the season. Against Inter at Wembley, substitute Christian Eriksen's 80th-minute goal gave Spurs a 1–0 victory and prevented the club from being eliminated. The final group stage match against Barcelona at Camp Nou began with an early goal for the home side, but a late equaliser by Lucas Moura preserved a 1–1 draw for Tottenham. The team finished level on points with Inter, but advanced to the knockout stage on head-to-head away goals as group runners-up to Barcelona. Tottenham faced German club Borussia Dortmund in the round of 16, marking the second time in three years that the two teams had met in European competition. Spurs won 3–0 with a dominant performance in the first leg at home, highlighted by second-half goals from Son Heung-min, Jan Vertonghen and Fernando Llorente. The second leg at the Westfalenstadion in Dortmund ended as a 1–0 win for the visitors, with a goal by Harry Kane early in the second half bringing the tie to 4–0 on aggregate and sending Tottenham to the quarter-finals. Tottenham were drawn against their compatriots and reigning English champions Manchester City, which would prove to be Tottenham's only opponents who had never won the European Cup. In the first leg, which was the first European tie played at the newly completed Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, they won 1–0 courtesy of Son Heung-min. In the return leg, which saw City take a 3–2 lead within 22 minutes, Fernando Llorente scored the decisive away goal in a 4–4 aggregate draw that sent them to their first European Cup semi-final since 1962. Paired with another Dutch club and four-time European champions Ajax, Tottenham lost the home leg 1–0 while missing several key players due to injuries; it was their first defeat in the new stadium. Despite going 2–0 down in the first half of the second leg in Amsterdam, Tottenham were able to go through on away goals as they went on to win 3–2, courtesy of Lucas Moura's hat-trick, which included a goal scored in the sixth minute of second-half stoppage time. The match was hailed as one of the greatest comebacks in Champions League history, alongside Liverpool's semi-final played the day before. Liverpool Liverpool, the runners-up in the previous year's final, qualified directly for the group stage as the fourth-placed team in the Premier League. They were drawn into Group C alongside French champions Paris Saint-Germain, Napoli of Italy, and Serbia's Red Star Belgrade, who qualified through the play-off round and were making their Champions League group stage debut. In the opening match of the group stage, Liverpool faced Paris Saint-Germain at Anfield and won 3–2 with a goal in stoppage time by substitute Roberto Firmino. Liverpool failed to produce a shot on target during their 1–0 loss to Napoli at the Stadio San Paolo on Matchday 2, which the home side won with a 90th-minute goal from Lorenzo Insigne. Liverpool retook their position at the top of Group C following a 4–0 home victory over Red Star Belgrade on 24 October, including a brace from Mohamed Salah, but suffered a shock 2–0 defeat to Red Star two weeks later in Belgrade and fell to second place behind Napoli. At the Parc des Princes in Paris, Liverpool were defeated 2–1 by Paris Saint-Germain and fell to third place in the group, putting them in jeopardy of a group stage elimination. Liverpool won their final group stage match, played on 11 December against Napoli at Anfield, with a goal by Salah and several saves by goalkeeper Alisson to preserve a clean sheet. Liverpool remained tied with Napoli on points, goal difference and head-to-head record, and advanced to the knockout phase on total goals scored, with nine goals to Napoli's seven. Liverpool were matched against German champions Bayern Munich in the round of 16 and played to a scoreless draw in the first leg at Anfield, mirroring the two sides' semi-final tie in the 1980–81 European Cup. The team advanced to the quarter-finals by defeating Bayern 3–1 in the second leg at the Allianz Arena, with two goals from Sadio Mané and one from Virgil van Dijk in the second half. Liverpool won their quarter-final tie against Portuguese club Porto with an aggregate score of 6–1, winning 2–0 in the first leg at home and 4–1 away at the Estádio do Dragão. In the semi-finals, Liverpool faced tournament favourites Barcelona, amid misbehaviour from their fans before the first leg in Spain. Barcelona took advantage of several missed chances from Liverpool's strikers and won 3–0 at home, with two second-half goals by Lionel Messi, including a 25-yard (23 m) free kick in the 82nd minute, his 600th goal for the club. With a three-goal deficit going into the second leg and preoccupation with winning the Premier League, Liverpool manager Jürgen Klopp asked his players to "just try" or "fail in the most beautiful way". Liverpool overturned the deficit with a 4–0 win at Anfield, advancing to the final 4–3 on aggregate, in what was described as one of the greatest comebacks in Champions League history, despite Mohamed Salah and Roberto Firmino being absent with injuries. Liverpool's reserve striker Divock Origi scored the opening goal in the seventh minute, followed by a pair of goals in quick succession by half-time substitute Georginio Wijnaldum to level the tie on aggregate in the 56th minute. Alisson made a series of key saves to deny Barcelona a valuable away goal, a repeat of his performance for Roma in the previous year's quarter-final as they overcame a three-goal deficit against Barcelona. Origi scored the match's final goal in the 79th minute, taking advantage of a quickly-taken corner kick from Trent Alexander-Arnold that left him alone in the penalty area. Pre-match Final identity The final identity to be used in the final was unveiled on 30 August 2018 during the group stage draw. It was designed by a Madrid-based artist who drew inspiration from local folklore, including representations of the city emblem, cats (a nickname for Madrilenians), a guitar, and a statue in Puerta del Sol. The colour palette includes blues and oranges that represent a type of Madrid sunset that is known as a "candilazo". Ambassador The ambassador for the final is former Spain international Luis García, who played for Atlético Madrid in 2002–03 and from 2007 to 2009, and won the UEFA Champions League with Liverpool in 2005. Ticketing With a stadium capacity of 63,500 for the final, a total amount of 38,000 tickets are available to fans and the general public, with the two finalist teams receiving 17,000 tickets each and the other 4,000 tickets being available for sale to fans worldwide via UEFA.com from 14 to 21 March 2019 in four price categories: €600, €450, €160, and €70. The remaining tickets are allocated to the local organising committee, UEFA and national associations, commercial partners and broadcasters, and to serve the corporate hospitality programme. Opening ceremony Imagine Dragons will perform at the opening ceremony preceding the final. Match Details The "home" team (for administrative purposes) was determined by an additional draw held after the quarter-final and semi-final draws, which was held on 15 March 2019, 12:00 CET, at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. |time = 21:00 CEST |team1 = Tottenham Hotspur |score = 0–2 |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = |goals2 = Salah Origi |stadium = Wanda Metropolitano, Madrid |attendance = 52,212 |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |report = UEFA Report BBC Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2019 UEFA Europa League Final *2019 UEFA Super Cup External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) 2019 Final Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. matches Category:Liverpool F.C. matches